


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°20 : Always

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Feels, Hogwarts, Mirror of Erised, One Shot, Snily
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>[Drabble.]<br/>Severus se regarde dans le Miroir du Risèd, et ce qu'il voit lui brise le cœur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°20 : Always

**Author's Note:**

> Toujours dans ma duologie de drabbles spécial Miroir du Riséd.  
> Drabble de maximum 250 mots.

**Dimanche 20 décembre 2015**

 

Severus faisait face au Miroir du Riséd. Il connaissait les pouvoirs de cet objet et ne fut même pas surpris de voir apparaître juste derrière lui une femme aux longs cheveux roux.

Lily.

Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il pouvait presque sentir sa peau douce, même s'il savait que rien n'était réel, que tout était le fruit de son plus profond désir et de la magie de ce miroir. Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Lily lui souriait largement. Elle appuyait son ventre rond sur le dos de Severus. L'image de Lily enceinte le frappa. Le désir de l'avoir épousée avant que Potter ne la lui prenne était de plus en plus fort.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'emporter et l'insulter. Mais de toute manière, elle lui aurait quand même préféré un autre homme, elle qui ne supportait pas sa fascination d'adolescent pour la magie noire.

Severus ne cessait de se demander quelle aurait été sa vie avec elle. Auraient-ils eu des enfants, comme le laissait penser l'image de Lily dans le miroir ? Sans doute. Combien ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il aurait espéré qu'ils ressemblent à Lily.

Il se détourna. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais il ne faisait rien pour les arrêter. Après tout, personne n'aurait pu être témoin de cet accès de faiblesse – lui qui considérait comme de la faiblesse le fait de montrer ses émotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 246.


End file.
